The Emo Princess and the Dark Angel
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: Bella is left by Edward and she is upset. She then notices she is numb and the only time she feels any pain is when she is feeling physical pain. She switches styles completely, going back to who she was ; she switches states, towns, guys, and vampire species. What kind of trouble could she get in in Mystic Falls when it pertains to a certain dark haired vampire is concerned. Uh oh
1. New me

Disclaimer: I don't own Vamp Diaries, Supernatural, or Twilight.

Bella's P.O.V:

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was on the wet forest floor, my clothes soaked through and through, I had mud caked into my hair, and I was scratched up and bleeding a little. Worst of all, I had a hole in my chest that ached with every breath I took.

He left. He actually left me. Saying hurtful words, crushing my soul and ripping my heart through my chest, pulling it out, squeezing it in his hand. (A/N: Does anyone get why I said this? Let's see if anyone can figure it out and if they do, I'll use something in one of my stories, whatever you guys want. Top 5 only. Send a PM with your answer.) I was nothing without him...Nothing. Tears trailed down my cheeks. I got up and started towards the house. I was numb, feeling nothing but the ache in my chest. I got to the edge of the woods and saw the house. I walked forward, not taking in that there were people all over the yard, that there were people calling my name. My father ran and embraced me, pulling me flush to his chest.

The tears came faster and harder.

"Daddy!" I sobbed, burying my face into his chest, breathing in his scent. He smelled like mint, pine, and licorice.

I felt like a scared little girl who, after having a nightmare, ran to her parents room to seek comfort. I was maybe 5 or 6 the last time I called my father Daddy.

He held me in his strong arms, rubbing circles on my back, comforting me, rocking me, soothing me.

After a couple of minutes, he kept me in his side and walked me to the house. He kissed my head and sent me inside to get cleaned up and, knowing how I am when I'm upset, getting me away from the big crowd.

He didn't ask me questions, he didn't say a word, he just gave me my space and this just made me love him more.

I walked up the stairs, to the bathroom, and peeled off my soaked muddy clothes. I turned on the water for the shower and let it get to the right temperature before hopping in. I stood there under the spray for a minute soaking up the warmth, hadn't really realized just how cold I was. How long had I been out there? My mind wandered to what he said and I started to sob again. I sank to my knees, clutching my chest, hoping and praying for this pain to leave me. I gave him my whole heart, not asking for anything in return and he threw it in my face. I was nothing but a ugly, plain, pathetic human. There was nothing special about me. Everything he said, all the flaws, I knew I had, that he threw in my face, all of it was right. I was just a means to an end for him, just a nice smelling blood bag to test his control and a silent mind to give him peace.

I would never be beautiful. I would never compete with the beauty of a vampire.

I would one day die and he would live forever. I was stupid to believe that he could ever love me.

I stayed under the spray, trying to hold myself together. It was as if I was suffocating, like my head was being held under water with my lungs screaming for air.

I turned the shower off and got out, gasping for air. I looked to my right and saw myself in a floor length mirror and saw everything.

My hair stringy and dull, my eyes boring brown, my lips uneven, my breasts somewhat small, my waist a little pudgy, there was nothing good about my legs. There was nothing good about me.

I was just the girl next door kind of girl, and you know something, I hated it. I hate that there was not a single feature that stood out at all.

I felt the rage, the hurt, and the betrayal hit me and before I knew what I was doing I had cocked my fist back and punched the mirror. (A/N: What music video is this from? Anyone know? Top 5 to get it will get to submit an idea through PM and I'll use it. Name the artist and the song.)

My hand was cut up and I saw it was bleeding, quite profusely. I took a towel and wrapped it around my hand, to stop the bleeding. Then I noticed, I didn't hurt. The aching hole in my chest wasn't hurting. The pain had stopped.

I grinned and removed the towel from my hand, just watching the crimson liquid that helped me survive ran down my hand and drip down my fingertips onto the white bathroom floor.

I jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie asked through the door.

I put on a robe and tied it tightly around my waist and opened the door.

Charlie's eyes were scanning me to make sure I was okay and they stopped at the sight of my hand.

"Bella, what happened to your hand?" He asked

Lie Bella. If you tell him you punched the mirror he'll send you straight to the nut house...or worse, your mother.

I looked at it.

"Oh, I either turned the wrong way or too fast or something and my hand went right into the mirror." I said.

He sighed and rubbed his eye, "Come on. Let's get you to a doctor to get checked out."

I nodded and we left for the ER.

I was there for a couple hours. They had to get the glass out and I had 3 or 4 big gashes they had to stitch up. They told me that my hand might have scars, I grinned at them and said,

"I sure hope so."

When we got home, I noticed that I hadn't washed my hair. I jumped in the shower after wrapping my hand (A/N: This is a guess that you do that. I didn't feel like texting/calling my brother-in-law who is a nurse to ask.) I washed my hair, after cleaning up the broken glass of course, and did my normal shower routine.

I hopped out and went into my room. While in the shower, I thought about how I was tired of the girl next door look. I wanted to stand out in the crowd. I was going to do just that.

I got on the computer and looked up different hairstyles. I found that I was gravitating towards the scene/emo hairstyles then I was any other hairstyle. I found one I really liked so I decided on that and then decided I wanted to dye it also. I was also going to get it straightened chemically so I wouldn't have to deal with the boring, somewhat frizzy waves.

When I printed out everything that I wanted to get, I got off the computer and went to my closet. I grabbed everything, bar one outfit, and put the rest in trashbags for donation. I then went to bed, thinking about what could be the new me.

~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~

I woke up and got dressed excited for today. I was going to become the hotter, more original me. I went downstairs and Dad was in the kitchen at the table sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the paper. He looked at me, a 110 pound girl carrying 2 heavy trash bags.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I grinned at him, "I am going to go back to the me that I love, the me that's real, the actual me."

He looked at me with pride in his eyes. "Okay. Just don't do anything crazy."

I laughed and grinned at him, "Daddy, you of all people know that I won't be able to make that promise."

He sighed, "Well it was worth a try. Just keep it somewhat toned down."

I nodded and then went outside putting the clothes in the bed of the truck. I hopped in then made a split decision. I drove to Angela's and knocked on the door. Angela answered and I smiled at her.

"Hey. So I was planning on getting a whole new makeover for myself and I remembered you saying a couple days ago that you were wanting to do the same. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?" I asked her.

She grinned and nodded then went and grabbed her purse after her parents said it was fine if she went.

We jumped into my truck and, after dropping the clothes off, we headed for Port Angeles. We were laughing and talking and it was great.

I looked at her, "Ang, this is going to be my treat okay. Don't worry about money. I have it covered."

She tried to protest but I gave her a look that told her that it wasn't up for discussion and she backed down nodding in submission. I laughed. She looked like a puppy who was scolded for something.

We got to the mall and went right for the hair salon. I showed the woman what I was wanting and she nodded and Ang did the same, saying that before I came she was going to go to the salon in Forks.

About an hour and a half to 2 hours later we were done. I grinned and played with my hair absolutely loving it. Ang looked gorgeous with her hair, it just wasn't as extreme as mine.

After that we went shopping getting everything from clothes, shoes, makeup. Everything. Hot Topic had to be my favorite store in that mall. (OMG MINE TOO….IT'S SUCHHHH A COINCIDENCE HEHE) I'm glad that I grabbed my camera. We kept taking crazy pictures.

When we went to the truck and put the clothes in the bed, I looked at her and grinned.

"Ok Ang. I want you to know that I will be making a couple of different stops and that I will be doing a couple of things." I said grinning.

She nodded.

We drove to a car lot and I switched my truck out for a old 1973 Chevy Impala. I was starting to believe that I was watching way too much Supernatural. (A/N: Mmmm Dean.) We put our stuff in the trunk and backseat and then headed for our next destination. We then headed to a tattoo and piercing parlor.

We walked in and I was feeling giddy. Ang looked at me like I had three heads and I just grinned at her.

I walked up to the guy and he was actually pretty cute. He reminded me of Oli Sykes from Bring Me The Horizon.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked.

I grinned at him, "I wanted to get a couple things done."

He nodded, "What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to get a celtic cross and ice blue rose with vines that go around the cross on my hand. I then wanted to get my belly button done, my nose, and my lip pierced." I said.

He grinned. "That can surely be arranged. Anything else?"

I nodded and handed him a piece of paper for him to look at. "I want this."

His face lit up and he looked like a kid in a candy store, "That can be arranged. Where you wanting it?"

I shrugged, "Where do you think it would best be put because I want to do this where it can be seen."

He nodded. "I'd say you're shoulder," he paused, "better yet you're neck."

I nodded.

He took me back and told me how long and how much this would all cost me and I agreed but I told him I wanted to get this stuff done today...all of it. He nodded. He did my piercings first and I ended up getting a single hoop style ring on the left of my lip. He then took about 6 hours on my tattoos and then split second I asked to put Ang in script on my right wrist and angel wings on my left. The angel wings were silver and mystic purple. I noticed that they made their own ink and it was with crushed up stones. It made the pigments awesome. (Hehehe I wonder what they will be)

He told me how to take care of my tattoos and piercings and then he wrapped them up. I was going to let the one on my wrist be a surprise for Angela because I know that she would love it. When we went back up front I saw that Angela had gotten some done too. She got her ear, belly button, and nose done. She had a single stud on the right side and she had her wrist wrapped.

"We're together so just put it on the same bill." I said. I was actually quite rich. Not as much as the Cullens, but pretty well off. My Grandma Swan was rich and she put all her assets in her will and they were all left to me. So I was able to live a glamorous lifestyle. I just chose not too.

I got home, put things I bought today away, and went into the kitchen. Charlie had left me a note on the fridge and it told me the Billy and Jacob were coming over. I grinned and knew I was going to make a scene and statement all in one. I cooked a complete meal that would feed an army due to Jacob being a shapeshifter he could definitely stuff food in him. He had an iron stomach. I then decided to make a dessert. I make an apple turnover and put a glaze on top. It would be delicious. I then went upstairs and started to get ready. I did a touch up on my hairstyle and then put on some makeup. I looked awesome. The lip and nose ring totally pulled the look together. I then put on a dress that I got at the mall and some combat was so hot and edgy and I loved it. I went downstairs and started working on the last final touches of the dinner tonight.

I heard Charlie, Jacob, and Billy come in the house. I quickly got rid of the bandages on my tattoos (A/N: I have no clue if you can do this but I'm going with it. It's fanfiction anything is possible) and they looked awesome.

"Bella, Who's car is in the driveway?" He bellowed.

"Mine." I yelled out.

"Bella, I am stealing your car." He called, coming into the kitchen. He stopped dead and gasped.

I spun around smirking, "Jacob Emphriam Black. If you even think about touching my car you will regret it." I raised my eyebrow, "Jacob, close your mouth you swallow flies."

I walked past him into the living room where the boys were. They were watching tv and I rolled my eyes. I hugged Charlie and told him that dinner would be ready in no time. He turned his head, quirked his brow, and nodded then went back to the tv. Billy turned his head to greet me and did a double take. I chuckled and kissed his cheek and patted his shoulder.

"Hiyah Billy." I said and then went into the kitchen to take the stuff out of the oven. Jacob hadn't moved or closed his mouth.

I laughed, 'Billy, I think I broke your son."

Billy chuckled, "You can keep him then if he isn't out of it by the time we leave."

I gasped in mock horror, "No, not that! Anything but that!"

Charlie, Billy, and I started laughing. Jacob shook his head, as if clearing his head.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

All of us started laughing harder.

I put the food on the table and called them to the table, removing a chair for Billy.

We all sat down and started to eat, making slight conversation. We were laughing and joking and I missed this. I missed laughing, joking, talking. I missed it all. I had been so focused on the Cullens that I hadn't had something like this in quite awhile. I knew from that point on I would never let anyone, of any supernatural form, dazzle me again.


	2. Calling him out

Author's Note:

I want to apologize for my error in the previous chapter. Thank you to LuxAngelFallen023 for pointing it out and correcting me. The impala is a 1967 not '63. I am a Supernatural fan, I just always mix the years up for some reason.

I also want to say congrats to LuxAngelFallen023 and i am mrs emmett cullen whom both get to put in an idea for any story that I am working on as long as it isn't so drastic to where it won't make sense. I would appreciate if ya'll would message me on my account and not review the idea and let me know so I can get started with figuring out what I can do with that idea. Again, thank you for pointing out my tragic error. I'm done ranting now, let's get to the second chapter of The Emo Princess and the Dark Angel.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea….unfortunately...the things I could do if I did...hehehe

Bella's P.O.V:

After dinner, we all hung out in the living room. Charlie and Billy were watching the game and screaming at the tv, while Jacob and I were talking and laughing about stories from when were growing up together. We sure were a pair, apparently not only did I make mud pies with him but one time when he made me mad, I shoved it into his face while his mouth was open and he tasted mud for two days. This felt nice, to just reminisce with old friends and not have to worry about it having any ulterior motives. At about 10 they left after the game had ended.

I said my goodbyes and then went up to my room. The closer I got, the more my chest hurt. I was alone, meaning I had all the time to myself along with all the painful thoughts, all the hurt. I didn't like being alone, it was physically crippling. I got into my room and closed the door sliding down along it till I was sitting on the floor. I was taking short gasping breaths and the tears were running down my cheeks and I couldn't get a breath. I just wanted to get the pain to stop, but there was no way to do that...or was there. My thoughts went back to the night I busted the mirror and how the pain receded as the blood flowed. That was the secret. Physical pain made the emotional one go away.

I ran to my desk in search for two objects. A small pencil sharpener and a screw driver. I found the first but I didn't seem to have a screw driver. I pulled at my hair as a whimper left my lips. I had to get it to stop, that's all I wanted. I heard Charlie's snores and decided I was going to get that screwdriver. I was just about at the door when I remembered something, something that would help.

I threw the sharpener on the desk and went to my matress. I lifted it up and found a Wilson Standard Pistol that I got as a birthday present from Dean on my 16th birthday and a couple knives that I lifted from the Winchesters last I saw them.) Now, you're probably wondering, Who are the Winchesters?" Well, they are John, Dean, and Sam. John and my dad served in the Marines together and they were best friends for life. Dean and Sam were always around and were basically my big brothers. Dean by now was 28 and Sammy was 24. They stopped by when they they could and had something near-by. The Winchesters were hunters, but instead of game...they hunted the supernatural. My father had no knowledge of this but I did because I saw some files while they were working on a case and I was hooked. From the time I was 13, I could shoot, track, hunt, kill, and lie with the best of them. I was good, almost great, but I gave it up when I was 16. More like Sam made me give it up. I was only 6 years younger than him and because of that and me being a girl, he made me leave the business and live a "normal" life. I remember that day so vividly

~Flashback~

It was my 16th birthday, and I just couldn't wait for the Winchesters to come they always did. As soon as I heard the engine of the Impala I took off like a bullet from the barrel of a gun, ignoring the fact that I had been in the middle of a conversation with some friends from school. I threw the door open and ran full speed at Dean, jumping into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, and hugged him for dear life. When he put me down, I hugged Sam next, but this time a normal kind of hug. While John and Sammy didn't understand it, Dean and I were as thick as thieves. We always had each others backs, and even though there was a big gap in age and we were totally two different personalities, we were best friends.

We all walked in and hung around, talking, laughing, and having a good time when Dean pulled me outside, telling Renee that we were going for a walk. We were just walking around until suddenly he pulled me to a stop. I noticed we were where no one would see what was going on.

"Is there a reason you dragged me out here...where no one can see…even though you know Renee doesn't particularly like that we're as close as we are." I asked him, raising my eyebrow and smirked playfully at him.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. He reached into a hole in a tree and produced a case with a big blood red bow on it.

He handed it to me smiling, "Happy Sweet Sixteen babygirl."

I opened it and squealed, jumping up and down in true girly fashion. Although, if a actual girly girl received this they would probably freak. Inside the case was my first actual gun. It was a Wilson Standard Pistol with ammo and a pocket knife that was engraved with HB. I raised my eyebrow at him about that and he simply stated it was because I was Hells Bells from now on. I laughed and hugged him and told him I would have to think of a way to hide it from Renee because she would surely freak.

We went back to the party after I successfully hid the case till I could properly hide it so my mom wouldn't find it.

The party lasted till about 8:30 or 9:00 and everyone had gone home. I couldn't stop thinking about my handgun that I would love to go shooting with Dean and Sam at a range before they left. Unfortunately, they were just going to crash here and be on their way before the sun came up.

I went to bed and fell asleep quite quickly that night, when I was woken up by someone shaking me lightly.

I looked up through sleep clouded eyes and saw Sam.

"Sammy, what are you doing? It's only," I looked at the alarm clock and saw it glaring 2:30 at me,"2:30 in the morning. What's going on?"

He threw a robe at me and asked me to take a walk with him. I agreed and went with him curious as to if they needed help. I would help the boys out when they needed it from time to time, whether it be sneaking out to go help them or purely getting intel and information for them when they were out of leads.

We got to about where Dean and I were when he gave me the pistol when he stopped me and turned me to face him.

"Bells, we're leaving." He said.

I looked at him confused, "You woke me up for something that I already knew? You're lucky I love you Sammy or I'd kick your ass."

He shook his head at me, "Dean and I are leaving Isabella. We're leaving your life, for good this time. You only weigh us down." He looked so cold in that moment. He was no longer the goofy guy whom I thought of a older brother, as a protector. In front of me was a guy who couldn't care less what happened to me, they couldn't care if I lived or died.

"Dean.." I started to tell him, but he cut me off.

"Dean agrees with me Isabella. He thinks you slow us down and that you just need to leave the business." He growled, glaring at me.

I searched his eyes and there was nothing to dispute it. I fought back the tears and did the only thing I could think of. I slapped him across the face, there was a satisfying crack as my hand made contact with his cheek.

"Then you two best just leave. Just go" My voice tried to sound angry, but it came out so forced and weak it wasn't more than a whisper.

He tried to comfort me but I just simply pushed him away. I screamed at the top of my lungs for him to just go and that I didn't need them and then I bolted for the house.

As I was coming in, I saw Dean. When he saw me he actually managed to look concerned.

"Hells, what's wrong? Why aren't you in bed. babygirl?" He asked.

I laughed sarcastically, "You know Dean you don't have to keep the charade up! I get it, message received. Just take your crap, your car, and your damn brother and get the hell out of dodge. That's what you're best at!" I ran to my room before he could answer and as soon as the door closed the sobs managed to escape.

I cried, I didn't leave my room for days. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, I just sat looking out the window. Renee got so worried, she called doctors, therapists, and my father.

He took time off and came down and just held me as I cried telling him that I had no one left to protect me. My older brothers were gone.

I never did hear from them again. They kept their promises.

I grabbed the pocket knife that Dean personalized for me and went into the bathroom.

That night was the first night I made the pain stop for a little bit, that was the first night that I harmed myself to take the pain away. It was like losing both Ed..him again and the Winchester's all over again and it hurt. That would soon change.

~Next day~

I woke up in the bathroom with dried blood on the floor and on my wrists and hands and listened for Charlie. He wasn't up so I made quick work to cover up what I did. When I was done you wouldn't know that it ever happened.

I went to my room and got dressed for school wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants with a pair of converse. I made my way downstairs and started breakfast.

~time skip about a month and a half~

It was getting worse and worse. It was occurring more than before. It was like an itch that needed to be scratched. It was harder to get by and pretend I'm okay. I'm just glad that Charlie still thinks everything is okay.

Charlie's P.O.V:

Everything was not okay. Bella's personality has done a total 360. She was sweet, caring, not a violent or angry bone in her body. Now, she's angry, hostile, I found a pack of cigarettes in her purse the other day and a flask full of what smelled like whiskey or bourbon or something. She was skipping school, her grades were suffering. I know she has tattoos now and piercings and she's just so...bitter. I knew that Renee wasn't going to do a damn thing, she'd never talk to me. I had one option...it was the only thing I knew to do that might help.

I grabbed the phone and dialed the number of my last hope to get my daughter back and hopefully she could forgive me for this.

Dean's P.O.V:

I was in Seattle, Washington. (I'm making it to where Sam goes back to school for a little bit just to honor Bella and her ideals.) I had just finished up a case and was packing up Baby, when my phone started ringing Back in Black.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Dean, I know that whatever happened with the two of you happened, but son...I need your help." The gruff voice of Charlie Swan said.

"Charlie?" I hadn't heard from him in two years.

"Dean, it's Bella." He said. His voice sounded like a man who feels defeated and he just lost everything.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's not herself. She's drinking, smoking, skipping school, her grades are falling, she got tattoos and she has piercings. She is always wearing long sleeves and she's just….not her anymore. I'm worried and she won't talk to me and Renee would make it worse. I would love if you came and sorted this out. Please, I don't know what to do to save my daughter from herself." His voice cracked and it sounded like he was crying and I knew it was serious because Charlie was just like John. Show no emotion for your enemy to use against you kind of ideals.

This just left me speechless. Piercings and tattoos that didn't surprise me. She was always fascinated with the idea of getting them, but the drinking, smoking, the skipping school, the failing, that wasn't her. She was always getting onto Sam about him being smart and that he should use that and go to college. Why was it she was skipping school? She always, ALWAYS got onto me for my drinking and look at her now? Something was wrong.

"I'm in Seattle. I'll be there." I said. I hung up the phone, got in the car, and left the hotel making my way for Forks.

I stepped on it and tried to work out in my mind what could honestly make her act like that. Sure, she had a mouth on her when it came to smart ass comments but she wasn't the type of person that she is acting like.

It was about 4 hours later that I got there. She would be just getting out of school ,if she went today that is. I put Baby into the drive and went up and knocked on the door. Charlie opened the door and the look on his face matched his voice when he was talking to me on the phone.

"Thank god you're here Dean. You are a godsend." He said.

That really made me worried. I nodded and went inside.

"Do you know what could have started this behavior? I don't believe that she just got it into her head that she was going to change that drastically." I asked.

"A couple of months ago her boyfriend broke up with her in the woods and left her there by herself. She was in there for hours before she found her way out. She was silent and upset for a little while before she finally snapped out of it. She accidentally busted her hand in a mirror. Then, she got her tattoos and her piercings done. She got new clothes. new hair, but she was still...well her. Then, about a month ago or something it all turned south." He said.

I nodded. Hearing that she didn't call me when her boyfriend broke up with her hurt, about the same amount when she screamed at me to get out of her mothers house. I still to this day don't understand what cause her to blow up like that when not even a couple hours earlier we were laughing.

I went upstairs and into her room. It was a normal looking girls bedroom. The closet was filled with a edgy wardrobe that I was kind of iffy on. I picked up the mattress and saw that she still had the knife and gun I gave her the night she threw me out of her house. That made me smile. I took the knife and opened it, trying to check to see if the blade was still sharp. I was about to close it and put it away but then I notice there was dried blood near the handle. It was an unusual amount for it being a simple pricked finger. I went into the bathroom and saw the white floor spotless. I got to the ground and smelled bleach. I then saw a small speck of dried blood in the grout. I ran downstairs.

"Charlie, you've said that Bella all of a sudden started wearing long sleeves?" I asked.

"Um...yeah. In the last month and a half. Right about the same time she busted her hand." Charlie said.

My stomach felt as if I was going to barf. She wouldn't, would she?

"Charlie, I want you to go somewhere and i'll call you when I am done talking to her. I want it to be just the two of us so she can speak freely." I said, my voice hard. I was angry. No guy is worth what she is doing to herself.

He looked at me, sizing me and my intentions, and then nodded.

"I got to be getting to work anyway." He said.

I nodded then had an errant thought, "Oh Charlie, if anything gets broken, I'm sorry."

He looked at me with a concerned expression, opened his mouth to say something, then closed it shaking his head and walking out.

I growled. "Fuck, baby girl, What have you done?"

I heard the door being unlocked.

"Dad?" Hells Bells yelled.

I stepped out from where I was.

"Nope, but I am." I said crossing my arms against my chest.

She glared at me, "What the fuck do you want?"

I smirked at her looking at the floor then looked at her, "Well, you sure have changed. Cursing, skipping school, smoking. Charlie called me sweetheart," She got this pissed look on her face and I figured that I would defuse that right there, "Don't you even get mad at him about this, he is just worried about you!"

She got a slightly guilty look and then hid it.

"I mean, come on baby girl, what is going on? Talk to me!" I said throwing my hands up.

She rushed at me and started pounding on my chest. I held her and just let her. It took a while but she finally stopped and went slack and she was crying.

"Sh, baby girl. It's okay, being hurt by what he did is understandable. You could have called me sweetie. I would have been here in no time."

"I'm mad at you. You could of had the decency to call and tell me that Uncle John died to save your ass" She screamed.

My eyes widened. How in the hell did she know that….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever….*sobs* unfortunately.

Previously on The Emo Princess and the Dark Angel…

I heard the door being unlocked.

"Dad?" Hells Bells yelled.

I stepped out from where I was.

"Nope, but I am." I said crossing my arms against my chest.

She glared at me, "What the fuck do you want?"

I smirked at her looking at the floor then looked at her, "Well, you sure have changed. Cursing, skipping school, smoking. Charlie called me sweetheart," She got this pissed look on her face and I figured that I would defuse that right there, "Don't you even get mad at him about this, he is just worried about you!"

She got a slightly guilty look and then hid it.

"I mean, come on baby girl, what is going on? Talk to me!" I said throwing my hands up.

She rushed at me and started pounding on my chest. I held her and just let her. It took a while but she finally stopped and went slack and she was crying.

"Sh, baby girl. It's okay, being hurt by what he did is understandable. You could have called me sweetie. I would have been here in no time."

"I'm mad at you. You could of had the decency to call and tell me that Uncle John died to save your ass" She screamed.

My eyes widened. How in the hell did she know that….

Back to the chapter…

Dean's P.O.V:

I looked at her, eyes wide. I probably looked like a fish out of water.

"How...When.." I kept tripping over my words.

She laughed sarcastically, "You know just because I got out of the life, that doesn't mean that I don't have fucking contacts everywhere, right?" Her hand was on her hip and her eyebrow raised. She was showing that she wasn't to be messed with and that she dared me to lie to her face.

"Look sweetheart, I was going to tell you...I just…" I started and then she glared at me, effectively shutting me up.

"I don't want any of your excuses, Dean," She grinned and that one grin sent shivers down my spine and I knew I was in for it, that she had something evil on her brain. She walked towards me slowly, poking my chest for emphasis, "I already know, but Charlie doesn't." My face went white and my heart rate picked up. Shit, she was going to be the death of me!

I nodded, not being able to find my words. I then remembered why I was here in the first place.

"I'll tell him, but now I want you to talk to me. What is going on with you babygirl? You're cutting school, your grades are falling? I'm here so talk!" I said.

She rolled her eyes and walked outside and I followed her. She reached into her jacket pocket and brought out a cigarette, placing it in between her lips, and lit it. She physically relaxed with that one drag, but I wasn't stupid enough to believe that she didn't still have her guard up. That's how she always was, she kept most at arms length and Sam and I were able to get in but then she locked us out for two years not saying a word except that she thought there was a message and she received it and that she hated us.

"Dean, you aren't going to get anything. I'm just wanting to let loose a little bit." She said exhaling.

"Bella, this is the last of your junior year. What about your senior year? What about your future? If this is about that guy who bailed, he isn't worth you doing this to your future."

She looked at me and I could see the tears in her eyes, "Dean, who told you about that?" She whispered.

"Charlie, he's worried. You honestly think he wouldn't notice the difference in personality?" I asked.

She looked down and sighed, "A girl can dream." You could tell by the sound of her voice she felt guilty. She should for what she put Charlie through, but she already had so much weighing on her.

I sighed, "Look, sweetheart, maybe it would be best to go somewhere where there isn't all these memories. I mean you already have the new you so why not have a new place to go with it."

She looked at me and nodded, "Yeah maybe you're right. I have somewhere I can go but it's all up to them." She finished her cigarette, flicking the butt away from the porch, and walked into the house.

"Okay, my job here is done. I should be heading out, but you're welcome to call me anytime and call Bobby he misses you kid," I said and then I thought it was as good a time as any, "Look, I've got to know. What were you going on about last time we saw each other. When you told me to get my crap, my brother, and get out?"

She sighed, "I was talking about how you thought that I was merely weighing you down and that you didn't have to pretend anymore."

My eyebrows scrunched together in my confusion, "I never said anything like that what made you think that…"

She looked at me confused, "Sam said.."

I growled, "Well whatever Sam said that night was all vicious lies and I don't think that at all. You're basically the younger sister I prayed Sam to be and I would never think you as holding me back."

She smiled and hugged me, "Awe Dean, no chickflick moments."

I laughed hugging her back and kissed the top of her head, "I'm always a call away don't forget that."

She nodded and with that I left the house and the town and went on to my next hunt, but not before calling Charlie.

He answered and all I said before hanging up is, "It's done."

Bella's P.O.V:

I watched Dean leave and I felt the tears fall. I wiped them away and went to the phone. I dialed the number and knew that this was for the best.

"Hello?" A man's gruff voice said

"Um...yeah is Jenna Sommers there?" I asked.

"Um...Nope….who's asking?" He asked.

"This is Bella. Who is this?"

"This is Alaric. Look I'm sorry to tell you this but Jenna was in an accident last night and she didn't make it." He said sadly.

I felt my throat tighten up and my knees give out, "What? How..?" I was trying to keep my cries to a low volume, "Where is Elena! GIVE HER THE PHONE!"

I heard him sigh and then I heard him walking and muffled words being said, "Look she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Tell her that Bella Bean wants to talk to her."

I heard muffled speaking. "Bella Bean." Elena cried.

"Hey Lena. How are you doing?"

"I feel so useless. I can't deal with the fact that it's only Jer and I now." She cried.

"Oh Lena. Here, put me on speaker and let me talk to Jer and you. I have something to tell you."

"Ok." She whispered.

I heard her call Jer and when he said he didn't want anything to do with whoever was on the phone.

"Jelly Belly I don't think he wants to listen. He's kinda sulking in his room."

I growled. "Take the damn phone to him. NOW."

She gasped and knew I meant business.

She walked up the stairs and she opened a door.

"Jer, you might want to take the phone."

"Elena, whoever is on that phone I doubt I would want to talk to them."

"Jer, they can hear you and they're already pissed. Take the damn phone so I can run away before I get yelled at."

He sighed and took the phone.

"What!" He snapped.

I growled, "So now I'm no longer important?"

"Bella?"

"I get that you're upset Jer, I get that you hate the fucking world, trust me I get it, but you're not the only fucking one who is grieving! SO STOP ACTING LIKE A FUCKING PUNK AND HELP YOUR GOD DAMN SISTER," It was silent for a little while, "WELL I DON'T HEAR YOU WALKING DOWNSTAIRS SO I CAN TELL YA'LL SOMETHING."

I heard him running downstairs and I smiled. That my friends is how it's done.

"Jeremy, you look like you've got hell hounds after you." A different man's voice from the first said. I flinched at that statement and shook the memories away.

"Nope, just a Bella."

Elena giggled, "I told you to take the damn phone."

"Hello...still here...can still hear...please….speaker phone...NOW!" I said.

I heard him put it on speaker.

"So, now I was already planning on doing this but now it's more a need. I'm moving down there."

"To Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

"To Mystic Falls." I echoed.

"Great just what we need. Someone with a worse temper than Damon and Klaus combined." Jer muttered.

"HEARD THAT SHORTSTACK!" I said.

He gasped and groaned. "It was nice knowing you guys."

Everyone laughed. Now, how to break the news to Charlie that he is now the only remaining sibling left.


	4. Chapter 4(redo sorry copied wrong)

Disclaimer: I own nothing *sob*

Previously On The Emo Princess and the Dark Angel…

"Jer, you might want to take the phone."

"Elena, whoever is on that phone I doubt I would want to talk to them."

"Jer, they can hear you and they're already pissed. Take the damn phone so I can run away before I get yelled at."

He sighed and took the phone.

"What!" He snapped.

I growled, "So now I'm no longer important?"

"Bella?"

"I get that you're upset Jer, I get that you hate the fucking world, trust me I get it, but you're not the only fucking one who is grieving! SO STOP ACTING LIKE A FUCKING PUNK AND HELP YOUR GOD DAMN SISTER," It was silent for a little while, "WELL I DON'T HEAR YOU WALKING DOWNSTAIRS SO I CAN TELL YA'LL SOMETHING."

I heard him running downstairs and I smiled. That my friends is how it's done.

"Jeremy, you look like you've got hell hounds after you." A different man's voice from the first said. I flinched at that statement and shook the memories away.

"Nope, just a Bella."

Elena giggled, "I told you to take the damn phone."

"Hello...still here...can still hear...please….speaker phone...NOW!" I said.

I heard him put it on speaker.

"So, now I was already planning on doing this but now it's more a need. I'm moving down there."

"To Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

"To Mystic Falls." I echoed.

"Great just what we need. Someone with a worse temper than Damon and Klaus combined." Jer muttered.

"HEARD THAT SHORTSTACK!" I said.

He gasped and groaned. "It was nice knowing you guys."

Everyone laughed. Now, how to break the news to Charlie that he is now the only remaining sibling left.

Now on to the newest chapter addition….

Bella's P.O.V:

I had gotten off the phone with Jer and Lena about an hour and a half ago and I was now trying to figure out how to tell Charlie. About both Jenna and Uncle John.

I heard Charlie pull in the drive and I sighed and frowning I walked into the walkway. He came in and was acting wary, looking around the house.

"Dean's gone and the house is still intact." I said.

He nodded and walked in smiling somewhat. I hated that I was about to rip his world apart.

"Dad," I cleared my throat, "we need to talk." I saw him eye me curiously.

We both walked into the living room and sat down and facing him I started to talk, "Dad...I'm so so sorry." The tears started to flow down my face and my voice was cracking.

"Bella? What's going on honey? Why are you crying?" He asked concerned.

"Dad, I was talking with Dean and he told me that Uncle John...he's gone dad. Has been for almost 2 years. Died trying to save Dean." I said.

He nodded, "I know sweetheart. You're not the only one who has connections in the hunting world."

I looked at him nodding, "There's something else, isn't there baby?" He asked and I nodded my head vigorously sobs ripping through my throat

"Dean had the idea that I leave Forks and that it would help," Charlie nodded and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off with a wave of my hand, "No, let me finish please. So I agreed with him and I thought I would go and surprise Lena and Jer and stay there so I called the house. A man answered and I asked to talk to Aunt Jenna...Well he said she wasn't home...Dad...Aunt Jenna was in some kind of accident last night."

He looked at me alarmed, "Is she alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm so sorry dad….she didn't make it." I sobbed.

He looked at me through glassy eyes, "What?"

He sounded heart broken. He had lost both his sisters within a year of each other I would be heartbroken too.


End file.
